A user may interact with applications that are executing on a computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, smartphone, desktop computer, or similar device). In some examples, a computing device may include a presence-sensitive screen that may enable a user to interact with the computing device. For instance, an application executing on a computing device may cause a presence-sensitive screen to display a graphical keyboard that may enable a user to register key presses by touching certain areas of the graphical keyboard.